Apparation: Success
by BroadwayCutie
Summary: Wondering what is going to happen in the seventh Harry Potter book? This could be suprisingly close. We won't know for sure for another year but this might keep you interested and coming up with your own ideas. Beware: HBP spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fan fiction so I hope it is enjoyable and not too grueling:) Please tell me honestly what you think about it. Read and Review!

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I don't want to get in trouble. I just want to have some fun and take a shot at what Harry Potter 7 might be like. Please don't hurt me:)

* * *

**Apparation: Success**

Harry's eyes flew open. His scar was burning, hot as ever. It was quite a shock because his scar had not hurt for quite a while.

He glanced at his calendar. Four more days and he could finally turn Dudley into a pig. Something he had wanted to do since he was eleven and Hagrid had first attempted the feat. "Maybe I'll turn him into an elephant," Harry thought. ''It shouldn't be hard. But I might have to knock off a few pounds since elephants only weigh_ two_ tons." Harry chuckled at the amusing thought.

But then his mind tuned into the more serious matters. Horcruxes. His mind suddenly flashed to a moment before his fifth year. He, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (oh how his heart ached for her but he knew it could not go on) were helping Sirius clean out the drawing room. A single tear came to his eye but knew there had to be a reason for this sudden recollection. Harry and Ron were looking over a snuff box while Hermione and Ginny looked through an old jewelry box. "Hey, come see if you can get this open," Ginny called. Everyone had a go at the heavy gold locket but no one could get it to budge. Sirius tossed it in the jewelry box again and turned to an ancient shoe.

"Hey wait a minute," Harry thought out loud. "The locket. I recognize it from somewhere." He searched his memory in vain. But try as he might, he could not place the mysterious necklace to anything in his memory. He finally gave up and went to sleep. After all, it was 2:30 in the morning.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start when a loud crack rang through the house. At first, he thought Dobby had come back for a visit. He was looking around for the source of the noise when he heard a cry from Dudley's room. Harry figured that Dudley had finally gotten too heavy for his solid steel bed frame. Harry didn't think it was possible but with Dudley being Dudley…. 

Harry heard footsteps right before he saw the door knob turn. He brandished his wand in his right hand and shoved his glasses onto his nose with his left. Just then, a crop of red hair appeared in the door way. "Guess what? I got my apparation license!" Ron said with a smile. "I hope I didn't scare you. I'm not too early, am I?"

"No, no 4:00 A.M. Is the perfect time to drop in," Harry replied, sarcastically.

"Oh good, Hermione said I would be too early. She's coming at 9:00."

So Harry and Ron discussed what they had done during the summer. Harry recounted the memory he had experienced earlier. Ron had no idea what it could mean but Harry had doubted that he would. ''Hermione would surely know what it might mean," Harry thought hopefully so he waited in anticipation for Hermione's arrival.

As soon as the clock struck nine, a loud crack produced Hermione sitting daintily at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry, once again explained what had remembered. At first, Hermione was as stumped as her friends. She asked Harry if there were any other details he might have forgotten. Harry searched his memory for any more clues, but he couldn't come up with a single thing.

After a few minutes of dead silence, Hermione jumped up and exclaimed, "Harry, don't you get it?"

"If I had gotten anything by now, don't you think I might have yelled something along the lines of 'I got it!'?"

Ron snorted on the cauldron cake he had conjured in midair. Hermione whipped her head around to glare at him but then turned back to Harry.

"Didn't you say that the Horcrux you and," she sniffed and her eyes started to well up with tears, "Dumbledore went after was Slytherin's golden locket? That very well may have been the same locket in that jewelry box that was supposed to be destroyed. But that leaves us to find out who R.A.B. is." She sat in deep thought while Ron and Harry tried to absorb what Hermione had just said, both mouths hanging wide open.

Then, Harry thought of something.

"Black," said Harry, softly. "Regulas A. Black."

"But he was on You-Know-Who's side," Ron said, bewildered.

"No, Ron." Hermione said gently. "He died when he refused to serve Voldemort." Ron was trying so hard to absorb what had been said in the last 5 minutes, that he hadn't even flinched when Voldemort's name was mentioned.

''So that means—" Harry got up and started pacing, furious with himself. "How could I have been so close to a Horcrux and not destroyed it?" he thought aloud, his voice rising.

''Harry, stop beating yourself over it. You didn't even know they existed." Hermione said, soothingly.

''So if that was a Horcrux..." muttered Ron, just coming round from his trance.

"If I had just destroyed the locket, Dumbledore would still be here. It's my fault he is gone." Just then two tears appeared in his eyes. Harry sat down and hid his face in his hands.

"Hermione, why is Harry crying?" Ron cried in a panic. He had not quite grasped what was going on.

"Ron, you prat. Harry, it's not your fault and you can't blame yourself for Sirius, Cedric, and Dumbledore dying. It was fate, destiny. It couldn't be helped. Harry stop crying." Hermione tried to comfort him.

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright. One of the Dursleys was coming down the hall. "You guys have to go. Uncle Vernon will kill me if he finds you two here. You know how he feels about magic." Harry cried desperately.

"Okay Harry, but try to get some rest." Hermione said. "We'll come back tomorrow, but we'll send an owl first this time." And then, with two loud cracks, they were gone.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Uncle Vernon stormed. It was only ten thirty in the morning and he was already a bright plum color and vein was popping from his neck. "What was that sound? I recognize it from somewhere," he hesitated "magic," he said in a whisper.

"Oh, that was just my friends dropping by," Harry replied, innocently.

"I didn't hear a knock on the door, or do you mean to tell me that they just appeared out of midair?" asked Vernon, starting to pull out his mustache.

"Yes, they did, but the correct term is apparate. I wouldn't expect a muggle like _you _to know what that is." replied Harry, trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Well at least you can't do that." said Vernon, wiping his brow. "Right?" he fretted, looking nervous again.

"Oh no" Harry replied, waited for it to sink in, then continued, "not for another 3 days," then he ran out before Uncle Vernon could grab at his throat.

* * *

Harry didn't know why he ran so far, but he only stopped to catch his breath once he reached the park he had once caught Dudley tormenting little kids in. It was getting dark and Harry hoped he would not have a run in with the dementors like last time. Harry shuddered at the thought of getting his wand snapped 3 days before he could legally use it. Last time, Dumbledore had backed him up but he was no longer around to save Harry. Harry's eyes started to mist once again. 

Suddenly, he let out a cry of anguish, stuck out his right thumb and braced himself for the shock. Even though he was expecting it this time the loud bang from the Knight Bus caught him off guard. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go and he knew he was not old enough to go to the Ministry for his license and he couldn't move out of his aunt and uncle's house yet to, say, the burrow. He was not sure how Hermione got so lucky and got to stay with Ron almost the whole summer. "Where to?" the new worker, a stout, gruff man, shouted in Harry's ear because Stan Shunpike was still in Azkaban. Harry felt sorry for the pimply teen who was currently surrounded by happiness-sucking dementors.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I should say not," muttered the attendant.

"Let me think it over on the drive," replied Harry, ignoring him completely. Harry chose a seat and settled in. After an hour or so, the bus came to a stop. Harry's head jerked upward since he had fallen asleep. He peaked out the window and gasped when he saw the street sign. Godric's Hollow. He wasn't planning on coming here until after he got his license, but he figured that a little visit couldn't hurt. He got off the bus and continued down the street until he found what he was looking for. The graveyard. He paused, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. Reviews are appreciated because I would always like to improve. Tell me what you thought and I will try to take it into consideration. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story was going to be a one shot but I have an "eager piglette of a fan" wink, wink waiting for more so I decided to continue. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to my betas Madi and Valerie. More reviews are always appreciated.

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I don't want to get in trouble. I just want to have some fun and take a shot at what Harry Potter 7 might be like. Please don't hurt me:)

--------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------

Harry wandered through the yard until he found what he was looking for:

_James and Lily Potter_

Harry sank to his knees and began to cry. He wasn't sure how long he was on the ground, but a sudden gust of ice cold wind woke him immediately. He rose his head cautiously, even though he knew the horrors that awaited him. His mind was plunged into darkness as though the plug had been pulled. Then the projector of memories started rolling and Harry's mind started reeling. The green light, his mother screaming, the veil, and Sirius falling backwards all flashed through his mind. Draco trembling with his wand out, Snape jumping from the shadows…

Harry had already drawn his wand, but he came up blank for happy memories. All that came to mind was Dumbledore's funeral and the fact that his dead parents were lying six feet beneath him.

And then, suddenly, Ron's beaming face appeared in his mind, Ron's utter "cluelessness" that normal people are asleep at four AM and Hermione's snappy comebacks came to mind. She always knew how to handle Ron and his stupidity. Then came Ginny's face. The mental slideshow skidded to a halt. Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Harry wasn't sure whether this qualified as a happy memory or a sad one. It was true that he had had a great time with her but it was also true that he could never get close to her because of Voldemort.

After all, if Voldemort even had the slightest notion that Ginny and Harry had something between them, he would try to use her again, like he did in her first year. That would hurt him even more than could be imagined. That was Voldemort's intent and Harry could not let _Him _have the satisfaction he was seeking.

Even so, Harry decided to hone in on Ginny's face. He thought of the first time they kissed. When he had taken her in his arms and kissed her. How long he had wanted to do that.

_Expecto Patronum!_

The silver stag seemed to erupt from his wand _and_ the ground beneath him. The dementors were hardly four feet away and Harry was getting extraordinarily light-headed. He made a grab for the emergency chocolate he now kept in his pocket, thanks to Lupin. Shoving the chocolate in his mouth, Harry bellowed again,

_Expecto Patronum!_

However, shortly after that, Harry passed out. The last thing he saw was an old man wandering out of his house. A dementor swooped down over the man and gave him the first dementor's kiss Harry had ever seen. Then, everything went dark.

--------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------

Harry's eyes flickered open to the view of a white, sterile, ceiling. He gave a groan and flopped onto his side.

"Harry!" Hermione screech when she saw movement. The sound was nearly deafening, especially to Harry, who had had total silence for several hours. "Harry James Potter! When are you going to learn how to control yourself? Whenever you get mad at something, namely your uncle, you run from it. If you had stood up to him, you never would have run into those dementors. When we apparated to your house this morning and found out you weren't there…."

At that moment, Hermione got so hysterical that she was pacing and her rant had turned into an inaudible mumble so Ron attempted to take over for her.

"So, we apparated into your room after we sent Pig ahead to warn you. When we arrived, you weren't there so we went downstairs to see if you were watching the big box with those moving pictures or something like that."

"Do you really think my fat lard of an uncle would allow me to watch the **telly**?" Harry retorted.

"That was exactly what Hermione said, but I insisted that we take a look anyway. Your aunt spotted us coming down the stairs and let out a blood-curdling scream. Vernon came running out of the kitchen… well he had more of a waddle about him, but it was a fast one at that. Mr. Dursley came into the hall where we stood and started turning purple.

"He started… bellowing, for lack of better word, but he got really quiet when he mentioned 'magic.' It was all I could do to keep a straight face because he was so obviously scared of the word. Hermione tried to explain to him why we were there, but he said you had run away last night.

"Your bags are already at the Burrow, but it took us _ages_ to find you. Hermione kept apparating to every place she could think of: Diagon Alley, the Ministry of Magic…. Finally we decided to check out the Knight Bus to see if you had passed through. We asked the new, cranky man if he'd seen you. He told us a boy with messy black hair got off at Godric's Hollow.

"We saw you on the ground as soon as we got off the bus. Hermione rushed over and performed a very complex side-long apparition to get you here."

"That would explain the crushing feeling I felt earlier," Harry mumbled, rubbing his temples.

Hermione had calmed down by that time and explained Harry's current situation.

"The mediwitches have looked you over and decided nothing is really wrong. They were about to move you to recovery and discharge, but you woke up before they got the chance," Hermione leaned down and hugged Harry. "I am so glad you are alright." And then, on a different note, "Never, ever do that again! Do you hear me? You scared me so badly!"

Just then, the mediwitch came in to transfer Harry. He insisted he was well enough to walk, but, much like Madam Pomfrey, the nurse insisted on bed rest.

When Harry got to his room though, he was shocked at what greeted him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George were sitting in chairs, waiting for him. But, best of all, Ginny was standing at the foot of the bed with a worried expression on her face. She leapt up as soon as she saw Harry and she flung herself into his arms. It felt so good to be in her presence that he quickly forgot the pounding in his head.

After a lengthy embrace, Harry let go and began questioning the rest of the Weasleys on the reason they had all come.

"We came to explain the importance of staying at your aunt and uncle's for two more days. Now, we haven't heard your story on _why_ you ran away, but You-Know-Who is out there and his goal is to kill _you_," Mr. Weasley explained in a kindly voice.

"When Ron popped back in to tell me you had left, I almost had a heart attack. What _were_ you thinking?" Mrs. Weasley took her shot at Harry.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Ginny whispered into Harry's neck where here head was nestled. "I was really worried about you."

Harry assured her that he was fine and then turned to the twins.

"And why are you here? Not to be rude or anything…."

"Well, we thought you could use some jokes,"

"To entertain you at St. Mungo's,"

"While you recover from your fall,"

"And prevent concussion from boredom."

"Have fun, Harry!" Fred and George concluded in unison. With that, they both disapparated from the room.

Mrs. Weasley returned to Harry's bedside. "Harry, we have to take you back to the Dursleys for two days, but we will pick you up on July 31st to take you to the Ministry. Please don't leave their house again. It isn't safe Harry. Do you hear me? _Not safe_!" Mrs. Weasley then flung herself on top of Harry in a tearful embrace. She could not hold back her tears of concern. Ginny was only barely able to leap out of the way.

"Molly, dear, I do believe you are strangling the boy," Mr. Weasley jumped in before Harry lost access to air completely.

--------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------

Harry spent the remainder of his sixteenth year sitting in his bedroom. Harry contemplated, in depth, what life was going to be like between him and Voldemort once Harry could no longer call number 4 Privet Drive home. Dumbledore had warned him that Privet Drive's protective spell would be broken when he turned seventeen. Harry wanted to live with Ron but he also did not want to put his friend in danger.

Then Neville returned to his mind. Recently, Harry had been wondering how life would have been different if it was Neville, that Voldemort had attacked, and not Harry. Harry's mind flooded with guilt as it had so often before.

"Why did it have to be me? If Neville had been chosen by Voldemort then it would have been better for everyone. what am i thinking? Well, it might have actually been better for his family. After all, his parents are incurable loonies and he lives with his gran. If they had all died, they could all still be together. Provided there _is_ a heaven and people really go there when they die. My parents would still be alive and I would be rid of these horrible people. These awful Dursleys." Harry thought dejectedly. He didn't _want_ to be thinking these things but he couldn't help it. These thoughts had been running through his head for weeks.

"However, if Neville had been killed to fulfill the prophecy, Voldemort wouldn't have lost power and more people might be dead. On second thought, though, Voldemort would not be out for revenge, having not disappeared for 14 years, he would not be trying to make up for lost time."

Harry soon got a headache from trying to think about the logic of Voldemort's deranged mind and fell asleep.

That night, Harry had a very strange, horrid dream. It seemed to be a slideshow of all his encounters with the Dark Lord. Harry awoke, sweating, with his scar burning but it seemed that he had slept for quite a while because when he looked at the clock, it appeared to read 10:30 AM.

Harry spent the next day and a half thinking disturbing thoughts along the lines of his previous ones. However, that was only until 2:00 when Harry vaguely heard Mr. Weasley's voice float up from the sitting room.

--------------- --------------- --------------- --------------- ---------------

A/N: I hope everyone liked it! Sorry the update took so long. I had some editing issues. :) Please read and review. I will need some ideas if this story is going to go anywhere. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
